Break The Ice
Finding an alternative way home leads to the discovery of even more disturbing things about the Ministry Cast * Amelia Spens * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Evan Deaubl Plot The Most Dangerous Moment To keep the Ministry from finding out Jamie helped you, Tom's blown up the royal plane. You're now stuck in Finland, unless you can steal a Ministry plane. Running Towards That Plane Sigrid must have been close to finding the artefact you now have, seeing as her base is so near to the caves. There's a plane being refuelled now, so investigating how close Sigrid was is not a priority. Disgustingly Blood-Related There's some kind of medical research going on in the building you're taking cover behind, involving testing serums. Coast clear, you move on to the next building. Sneak Round The Outside Amelia's surprising curiosity about this place finally makes sense; she wants a bargaining chip for her survival. You discover the building you're currently outside is being used to collect zombie saliva, before moving on again. Check Out Babyville There's a short wait while the plane's still being fuelled, so Janine gives the go-ahead to investigate why there's enough baby stuff in this place for hundreds of babies. Up Those Stairs You head inside what seems to be a nursery, but only for babies up to 6 months old. Everyone's in agreement, you've got the time, so you should investigate, but you'll have to avoid the nurses. Leave Or Risk Losing Everything Now one level up you can look down into the 'Serum Generation room' where rows of babies are being used as temporary vaccine factories. No matter how much you want to you can't rescue all these babies. The choice is made for you as you've been spotted. Janine promises once Sigrid's destroyed you'll come back. S05E35 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript explosion SAM YAO: I said it was too good to be true. MAXINE MYERS: Which of us had money on “we get there safely in the plane, but then we have to blow it up on the ground for tactical reasons”? SAM YAO: I think Runner Two had that. Or like, he said we blow it up on the ground, but didn’t specify reasons. MAXINE MYERS: Good enough. The batteries go to him. Hey, that burning plane looks kind of pretty against the snowscape. EVAN DEAUBL: Sigrid’s people were about to find the plane. They’d have known that Jamie helped us steal it when they saw it was one of the royal flight. TOM DE LUCA: I set off the bomb remotely. They won’t have seen us. We’re safe. AMELIA SPENS: Safe for now. In Finland, in the snow, with limited resources. howl Oh, and wolves. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll retreat to our supply stash now and come up with a plan. AMELIA SPENS: You already know what we’re going to do. TOM DE LUCA: laughs I’ve seen her take men off a mission for less than that! JANINE DE LUCA: She’s right. We all know exactly what we’re going to do. SAM YAO: Uh, I don’t. EVAN DEAUBL: There’s only one group here we know has planes and fuel. They’ve left their tracks in the snow as they retreated. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, you’re kidding! We’re going to steal a plane from Sigrid? JANINE DE LUCA: We have to get our cargo home. We have found - astonishing as it may seem – the holy grail, containing blood which Vikings used to cure the zombie plague. This is our most dangerous moment. If the Minister captures us now, she captures everything. We must get home. Run! howls howl SAM YAO: Wow. That place is massive. Like, the size of a small town. All fenced in and built in the same dull gray. Do any of you think it’s a weird coincidence that Sigrid’s base is right here, not more than a few miles from those caves? Or do you think she knew roughly where they were? AMELIA SPENS: Or something else clued her in. If we can get into the office, I might be able to find some notes and work out what’s going on. JANINE DE LUCA: We have no time to look in any offices. There’s a plane being refueled now at the hangar at the north of the compound. Tom, take the binoculars. Do you agree? TOM DE LUCA: Yes. It’s not well-guarded. But if they’ve any sense, they won’t keep any other planes fueled until they’re needed. That’s our ride home! AMELIA SPENS: Let’s just get on with it. We’re running towards that plane, yes? And taking shelter by the first building on the right, yes? And then we’ll assess again, yes? JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. Yes. AMELIA SPENS: Right then. Run. MAXINE MYERS: This place… if I didn’t know better, I’d say it was a hospital. EVAN DEAUBL: It’s the smell, isn’t it? A faint chemical, antiseptic scent. AMELIA SPENS: And all the doctors in this building with their lab coats on. You people. EVAN DEAUBL: Amelia, get down! AMELIA SPENS: If you think I’d risk my neck, you obviously don’t know me very well. Although I’d like to know you better. I’m enjoying the limp. Fine, be like that. Just, look. There are doctors in this building. They’re not looking in this direction. The sign on the wall says… I think it says, “Serum Suitability Testing.” SAM YAO: Uh, what is a serum, Maxine? MAXINE MYERS: It’s a medicine you get from animal blood. They used to treat diphtheria with a serum derived from horse blood. EVAN DEAUBL: That doctor has the Wakened Land tattoo on his hand. I’ve been working with Netrophil for so long. They told me we were part of an ancient promise to protect a secret, to keep a curse from arising in the land. I knew that Sigrid was worth fighting. I never imagined those legends were true, though. MAXINE MYERS: What were the doctors doing, Amelia? AMELIA SPENS: Taking blood from people. SAM YAO: Ugh. This all got a bit disgustingly blood-related, to be honest. JANINE DE LUCA: Team, time to move. Next building, as quickly as you can. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens, will you stop sticking your head around the corners of buildings? We’re here for one reason: to get a plane and get home! EVAN DEAUBL: And isn’t your first priority self-preservation? Why are you risking so much on your curiosity? AMELIA SPENS: And who’s really shocked that you’re the last living member of Netrophil? This kind of thinking is how you ended up blowing up your last agents in an airport while I have a team of staff and a network of thousands who owe me favors. Come on, hop along. You have to think beyond today, tomorrow, the next day. Survive, hunt, kill, and so on and so forth. Your Viking forebears obviously did. Whatever’s going on here is vital to Sigrid, who is, as far as we know, the most powerful person in the world. So if I find out what it is, I’ll have some bargaining power, won’t I? I’m hardly going to stay working with the Brains Trust forever, am I? Mostly because I want to survive. MAXINE MYERS: sighs Fine, fine. You’re still as selfish as ever, not a shred of human decency, and you’re definitely not just curious. What’s in there, anyway? AMELIA SPENS: No one who’ll tell on us. It’s cages full of zombies, with no arms and no legs and a dentist suction pump attached to their mouths, every bit as delightful as that sounds. The sign on the wall says something like “Serum Provocation.” SAM YAO: Wait, are you telling us Sigrid is collecting zombie saliva? AMELIA SPENS: I know, intriguing, isn’t it? EVAN DEAUBL: Repulsive, like everything she’s done. She’s been obsessed with the work of that fascist Professor Holloway for decades. It’s sent her mad. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, Sigrid’s not mad. Sigrid is very, very sane. TOM DE LUCA: Team, it’s time to move towards the main complex building. Then we’ll sneak around the outside. Run! TOM DE LUCA: They’re still making the plane ready. We’re sheltered from view here. When they remove that red nozzle, we move in tight formation. We’ll overpower those two members of ground crew and take off before anyone’s spotted us. JANINE DE LUCA: Stay focused. We’re nearly home. We have the books, we have the cup. We’re going to work out what’s going on. SAM YAO: Uh, are we going to work out why this warehouse is full of baby stuff? I mean, look at that. Crates of nappies, babygrows. They’ve got a case of CALPOL over there. I mean, to be fair, CALPOL’s quite nice. MAXINE MYERS: They’ve got enough to last a hundred babies a dozen years. SAM YAO: Look, I don’t want to have to be the one to say this, but Sigrid tried to steal our baby. She stole that Netrophil man Victor’s baby. She still wants Sara. She had Veronica running tests on her. If she’s doing anything with babies here, I just think we need to know what it is. AMELIA SPENS: I’m in, as I doubt you’re going to let me take away the books or that cup of liquid black pudding. I’ve had nothing useful out of this trip so far other than a gluteal workout. Let’s check out babyville. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Tom, keep watch. Tell us if there’s any change in status. TOM DE LUCA: Will do, Jane. JANINE DE LUCA: All of you, down this passage. Run. AMELIA SPENS: Look at this. A medical cabinet with tiny boxes in. SAM YAO: Yeah, they look like that box that was in the van you jumped to get into Abel, Five. That tiny box with the whole van to itself. AMELIA SPENS: Hmm. There’s a tube inside every box. These tubes are empty, but there’s a testing kit in the lid. It says something like, “Drop subject’s blood here to test length of treatment.” Fascinating. MAXINE MYERS: What’s this map on the wall? AMELIA SPENS: It says “Immunity Clusters.” MAXINE MYERS: Well, there’s a huge cluster of immune people right here. cries SAM YAO: They’ve got a baby here, I can hear it. EVAN DEAUBL: This is probably the nursery. It’s warm, dry, well-lit. SAM YAO: Yeah, but it’s not children, is it? Look, they’ve only got nappies for naught to six months. It’s literally just for babies. EVAN DEAUBL: This is the baby nursery. Fine. MAXINE MYERS: Do you not want to find out what Sigrid’s doing, Seven, after all you’ve lost to her? EVAN DEAUBL: I’ve seen what she’s capable of. We have our winnings. sighs I know you’re right, I just don’t think I want to see it. JANINE DE LUCA: Team, a red light has just started flashing at the end of the corridor. Do you see it? Tom, are we discovered? static TOM DE LUCA: No disturbance out here, Jane. Everything normal. Fueling’s slowed. You have a few more minutes. MAXINE MYERS: Look, through this window. There are doors opening in a parallel corridor. There are women walking this way. They’ll be here in a minute. AMELIA SPENS: They’re all dressed as nurses. Kinky. JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t go back the way we came now, and if we stay here, they’ll see us. We’ll head down this corridor and up those stairs. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, okay, if I’ve got my bearings - and I’m not sure I have - uh, we should be on a level above where we were before, so we can run over the heads of those nurses and back where we came from. Um, Five, can you open the door? opens AMELIA SPENS: Oh, oh. So, are you all seeing that, or have I gone totally crackers at last because of the strain trying to be a good person? MAXINE MYERS: We all see it. There are forty babies down there in cots, and there are nurses feeding them. SAM YAO: And they’re – they’re attached to tubes, and something’s being pumped into them. There are needles in their heels, and they’re taking their blood. All the babies, they’re taking their blood. EVAN DEAUBL: What are they doing? Are the babies ill? JANINE DE LUCA: Perhaps there’s some experiment being carried out. They are at least feeding the children. AMELIA SPENS: The sign on the wall says, “Serum Generation.” And there are little phials like the empty ones in the boxes. Something’s dripping into one of the phials really slow. Ah, I see. There are a few filled phials in the small boxes in the passage on the far side. MAXINE MYERS: Oh God. I get it. I think I get it. SAM YAO: Do we want to know? MAXINE MYERS: Blood testing, serum generation, zombie saliva. Do you remember Sam? After you were bitten by that zombie, for a few hours, your blood produced enough antibodies to kill off a lot of the virus in Paula’s blood. Serum treatment. You can extract a viable temporary vaccine against zombie bite from an immune person’s blood. But we had to inject you with zombie saliva to stimulate you to make more antibodies, and because you’re an adult, you only generated serum antibodies that once. The immune systems of babies are particularly active. If these babies are immune to the zombie virus, they’d probably produce a lot of antibodies if you injected them with zombie saliva. EVAN DEAUBL: I think I’m going to be sick. SAM YAO: You mean they’re turning those babies into factories manufacturing temporary zombie vaccine? MAXINE MYERS: I think so, yeah. AMELIA SPENS: I feel very… oh, I don’t know what I feel. Wait. I am not all right with this. I am not all right with this! Huh. Well, I’ve learned something new about myself today. I am all right with absolutely everything, but maybe not with injecting babies with zombie saliva so you can turn their blood into a medicine. See, I am a good person after all. How inconvenient. What do we do now, Team Good? Daring rescue? Because this is some sick nonsense. MAXINE MYERS: We don’t know what drugs Sigrid’s given those children, or what withdrawal they might suffer from if we took them out! AMELIA SPENS: You’re not suggesting we leave them here. MAXINE MYERS: Doctor, this is Sigrid’s secret weapon right here. We’re looking at it. This is the Finland serum Mister Golightly keeps requesting. This is the serum she was testing at Abel in that testing ground. This is how she proposes to keep her elite safe from harm. If we leave these babies here, we leave Sigrid’s plan intact. SAM YAO: Can we leave babies to be used as human drug factories? I mean, sorry! We’re leaving babies to be used as human drug factories. I don’t think there is a way that’s the right choice. MAXINE MYERS: Sam, it’s not that I don’t feel it. I feel it, but they’re safe here, and Sigrid has reasons to keep them alive. We would be 7 renegades in the snow with what, 40 babies? Or do you want to pick and choose your favorites? AMELIA SPENS: That one does have very cute dimples. I could call it Amelia Junior. SAM YAO: Can we come back? When we get the plane, can’t we come back for them? sounds, babies cry TOM DE LUCA: Team, I think they’ve spotted you. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, do you think so? Doctor Myers is right. We can’t take those children. I want to, but we can’t. We have to get out of here with what we have. When we destroy the Minister, we will be able to rescue them. For now, we have to leave, or we risk losing everything. Run!Category:Mission Category:Season Five